Magician Tracked into Oz???
Reia and Kiva sees the scroll and, within it, shows the magician named Oscar Diggs, known to most as Oz- The Great and Powerful. On stage, he performed magic tricks for the audience, but there is one problem that comes to mind. Reia: Asking a volunteer as part of a magic trick. Kiva: Huh... So, what's the problem? Reia: Magicians perform magic, not miracles. There. - Reia point at the event where a volunteer is offered. He performed the act before the audience and, surprisingly, they spotted a wire holding the volunteer. Kiva: Guess he is not good at magic after all. Reia: Easy. There's more to it. - After Oz proved them wrong, a dismantled girl in the audience shouted out. ???: Make me walk! Kiva: Uh oh... You're right, Reia. Reia: About what? Kiva: Miracles. Reia: Sometimes, they are hard to come by. - The family begged for Oscar to help their daughter walk again. However, he tried to talk his way out of the situation and closed the certain. He then spent some time with Annie, talking about her marriage decision. After the 'greatness' discussion, some of the circus performers gotten angry at him and tries to make a run for it by using a hot air balloon. He did get away, but a tornado sweeps him into a new land. Ratchet: You can see the problem here. Oscar has landed into Oz. Quorra: That's not the only problem. Reia: What do you mean, Quorra? Quorra: A tablet fragment has been discovered within Oz. Kiva: Crud... Reia: Identity the target. Quorra: Cain Marko/Juggernaut. Kiva: What? Reia: He's a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Kiva: Oh. Reia: Someone brought him there. Quorra: Correct. To find the source, we need to go to Oz and investigate. Kiva: Yeah, I agree. Quorra: For this mission, I will assist you. Reia: Finally decided to come with us, huh? - Quorra digitizes herself into the open, standing before Kiva and Reia. Quorra: Indeed. Kiva: Wow... Reia: We had a tough installation of Quorra. Long story short, we had to install Quorra both into the starship and as an assistant to Karai. Kiva: Wow.. That explains how she got into the starship. Quorra: Yeah. Plus, to track the next fragment, I've called upon Silver Fang for assistance. - As expected, Silver Fang entered the bridge upon Quorra's request. Kiva: Hi, Silver Fang. Silver Fang: Hello. Quorra told me that we are hunting another fragment. Kiva: Yeah. Quorra: Now that we are set, we should- ???: Ow! That hurts! ???: If you hold still, Nate, it won't hurt so much. Silver Fang: Oh.. Kinda forgot that they are still here. Kiva: Pretty much. - Kiva's group exited the bridge and finds Nate, Cleo and Ranamon. Ranamon: Oh, it's you. Kiva: Yeah. We need help. - A few minutes later, the group walked towards the dropship as Kiva explained. Cleo: So, this fragment is located in Oz and you wants us to help you find it? Kiva: Yeah, that's the idea. Nate: Ah, what the heck. I'm in. Kiva: Great. Cleo: Count me in too. I can't let him go alone again. Kiva: I know. Especially after what happened from before. Nate: You really don't need to remind me. Cleo: Ready to go? Kiva: Yeah. - The group takes the dropship and makes their way to the land of Oz. Category:Scenes